s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Kwaidain Raiko Ketana
+Parents: His father, Deceven, came from a family who over seventy years ago, had made an exceptionally proficient elite bodyguard service. This service was offered to the more renowned families who wanted their children protected from the political kidnappings to save on paying ransoms. The service was manned and managed only by their own children trained from their Wyrwulf stage until they where eighteen years of age. Whoever, lead the company at the time picked three newborns to be trained, whichever of them turned out most deserving would head the company while the other two would work as his chief assistants. Deceven received this distinction and took it seriously, and wanted the same for his son, so he brought him up with a hard hand driving the need for seriousness into him. Kwaidain's mother was the total opposite of his father, her name was Foräderia. Her family was a tribe of some of the most renowned Codru'ji sworddancers and performers. Sadly, some were also suspected to be some of the most notorious kidnappers, con artist, pickpockets, and other unsavory types. She was the ease in Kwaidains life after his father was down hurling him around in the training center or lecturing him in a class, she would teach him the lore and tricks of her family. +Early Years: As a Wyrwulf, Kwaidain may not have had as much size as his siblings but his strength and spirit where ever apparent. Taking after his mother he was very lively and constantly moving about but was smart enough to seem to have avoided trouble, which was how he ended up as one of his father's candidates as a new head for the company. While he was still in this stage, his time was split equally between his two parents, when with his father he would always be with the two other candidates. They would either watch his father as he gave lessons in the training center or classes. If not then he would take them out into the jungle for what he called hardening, his idea of a bodyguard was a veteran soldier so he did his best to harden their young pads and teach them a harder life then the one inside cities. The time he spent with his mother was always very different. Telling him stories as she picked burs from his fur and cleaned it until it gleamed. She always told him any respectable performer would rather die then be seen un-kept in the slightest manner so she would not have it that her son be un-kept. As a Wyrwulf Kwaidain would always try to stay around his mothering because of this, even though the runs in the forest called to his blood he still preferred his time with his mother for its more relaxed nature. So when it came time for him to cocoon his self he did it at home with his mother. +Adolescence: After metamorphing into a mature Codru-Ji at age nine, Kwaidain's training with his father really began and he was allowed to attend the gatherings that his mother's family held among themselves. His father brought his training down on him extremely hard. His days where crammed with endless classes and training sessions. So that by the time he returned home, not only did his brains fell like dry flakes but also his body would be bruised. At night, he always had something to look forward to, after a round of more relaxed teaching with his mother she would take him to the gatherings. In the beginning, he could only watch amazed as people displayed their skills from swoop tricks to sword dancing. He drove his self hard in not only his father's lessons but also his mother's as though he had very little time to finish his nine-year course. Because of this, he quickly achieved his own spotlight among his mother's family for his dancing, sticky fingers, and silver tongue. After the first three years of Kwaidain's training had passed and he seemed to start settling into the more advanced lessons of his father. His mother however realized his reason for throwing his self into his studies so deeply; she did her best talking to him about his responsibility. Still when he only had one more year of training to complete he secretly packed up a few belongings, one night leaving Munto Codru behind he shed the title of a Kirlian and entered the galaxy as a young explorer. +Recent Events: After leaving his planet Kwaidan's following years of life where a repeating lesson of what his mother had spoken to him of, the only thing that kept him through his first year was his focus on a set goal. To find a Teras Kasi master and learn from him. Along with many other fighting styles it was one he had learned of from his trainers and fallen in love with. He know what planet to go to achieve his goal but getting their was something else. He had to swindle his way across the outer rim and when his was too smart he would have to lie low on a planet pick pocketing and performing on street corners. Not every one liked being tricked and the only thing that saved his life many times was hours in the training halls and the Vibro-blade he had been forced to learn how to hide in order to hold onto it. When he finally found his much searched for master and he forgot everything except training because when she did began their was no backing down. After learning what happened if he did not pay enough attention, which meant a broken bone or something bloodied or bruised more then normal. He learned that until this master was done with him this was his life. He learnt patience, as he would sit hours in meditation to master the energy flow of his own body to put the techniques of the style to use. He completed his training after thirteen years and reentered the flow of the galaxy. Visiting unsavory fighting pits, he kept his skills and learned others while making money to attire his self as a respectable performer. Drifting from planet to planet, he came to peace with the fact that he was a wanderer at heart. Psyche: Kwaidain's personality is an easygoing one but calculating so that it is peppered with iron faced seriousness when needed. Skills: Kwaidain has developed his performance skills and freely mixes his equally extensive combat skills into them to enhance them. Along side being a performer he is also something of a trickster. Resources: He possesses a few defensive weapons and armor. Kwaidain has also acquired a few underworld contacts.